Les noces vermeilles
by Magda-Lennah
Summary: En cette année 1572, à l'aube du mariage de Marguerite de Valois et d'Henri de Navarre, Irina, demoiselles d'honneurs du mariage et accessoirement sorcière de l'école de magie Allemande, va vivre de près ces noces qui resteront tristement célèbres Fiction pouvant choquer !


**Titre :** Les noces vermeilles

**Fandom :** Harry Potter

**Personnages :** OCC + Personnages historiques réels (Marguerite de Valois, Henry de Navarre.. ouvrez vos bouquins d'histoire, je vous assure qu'ils ont réellement exciter)

**Auteur :** Magda-Lennah

**Disclaimer :** Les personnage d'Irina, des demoiselles d'honneurs et de leurs familles m'appartiennes pour les autres tel Marguerite, ce sont des personnages réels, l'univers lui, appartient à JK Rowling.

**Remerciements : **A Patrice Chérau, parce qu'après tout, c'est son film qui m'a inspiré

**Notes :** J'ai écris cet OS dans le cadre d'un concours, malheureusement je ne me rappelle plus duquel et ne comptait pas sur moi pour chercher ! Je me suis largement inspiré du film de M. Chérau : la Reine Margot que je vous conseil soit dit en passant.

* * *

Les noces vermeilles

Le soleil se levait sur le royaume de France, mais j'étais déjà levée depuis plus d'une heure. Je me rendais, accompagnée d'Ana et de Louise, en direction de la chambre royale. Le palais grouillait de vie malgré l'heure. Partout les gens se bousculaient - on se serait cru sur la place d'un marché. Nous avions pris l'habitude de ne jamais nous déplacer seules où que nous allions, car l'endroit n'était pas des plus sûrs.

J'eus un sourire à cette pensée et ma main glissa sous mon tablier, dans une petite poche à l'abri des regards, où je conservais ma baguette magique. Cependant je ne dis pas un mot, si quelqu'un avait su que j'étais une sorcière, il m'aurait brûlée et même si, grâce à un sort, j'avais pu m'échapper, j'aurais couvert ma famille de honte et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant les appartements princiers, nous donnâmes toutes les trois nos noms aux gardes placés devant la lourde porte.  
L'un d'eux toqua avant d'entrer et nous annonça, d'une voix pleine de sommeil :

- Mesdemoiselles Ana Torres, Louise Brinviller et Irina von Kroverst.

Nous pénétrâmes dans une immense pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Anne alla ouvrir les rideaux et la fenêtre, et nous pûmes enfin distinguer l'endroit où nous étions. C'était une chambre aux sombres teintures, aux meubles de bonne facture et bois précieux ciré avec soin. Les bougeoirs semblaient être en or, et les tapis provenaient sans doute des pays d'Orient. La chambre sentait le luxe à plein nez !

Nous nous inclinâmes comme le voulait l'étiquette. Ah oui, l'étiquette, en voilà une chose étrange ! J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à m'y faire mais le soutien de mes deux amies m'avait énormément aidée. La Princesse de Valois ne semblait pas être réveillée depuis longtemps, elle était toujours allongée dans son imposant lit aux couvertures de soie. Nous l'aidâmes à faire sa toilette et à la vêtir puis elle nous congédia.

- Irina, m'appela-t-elle avant que je ne sorte, venez donc.

Je lançai un coup d'œil à Ana et Louise qui me firent un sourire encourageant. Je fermai la porte et m'inclinai à nouveau devant la fille de Catherine de Médicis.

- Asseyez-vous donc, dit-elle en me gratifiant d'une ébauche de sourire.

Je m'installai sur un fauteuil aux couleurs pourpres juste en face d'elle, et tandis qu'elle restait plongée dans ses pensées je ne pus m'empêcher de la détailler.

À 19 ans, Marguerite de Valois avait la beauté de la jeunesse mais pas seulement : elle possédait un charme unique qui allait sûrement se bonifier avec le temps. On disait d'elle qu'elle était une des plus belles femmes de France et sûrement l'une des plus gracieuses princesses de ce même pays.

Elle avait un visage en forme de cœur qui lui donnait un air à la fois doux et mélancolique, sa peau laiteuse provoquait bien des jalousies à la Cour, de même que ses yeux. Ah, ses yeux ! Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel, ils étaient d'un gris très clair lors du mauvais temps mais dès que le soleil était de retour, ses pupilles se nimbaient du bleu le plus pur que j'eus jamais vu.

Leur forme en amande faisait paraître son nez un peu moins long qu'il ne l'était en réalité et elle avait de belles lèvres bien pleines d'un rose légèrement rouge que tous les gentilshommes rêvaient d'embrasser.

Mais ce que je désirais le plus chez cette femme, c'était ses cheveux. Avec ma chevelure raide d'un blond pâle je passais pour le modèle type de l'Allemande. J'aurais tant voulu ses boucles d'un brun si sombre qu'ils semblaient presque noirs ! Ana les avait tressés et montés en couronne sur sa tête, puis elle les avait piqués de saphir pour les assortir à sa robe du même bleu que ses yeux.

Elle était magnifique mais pourtant son regard myosotis était rempli d'un profond chagrin. Mais comment ne pouvaient-ils pas l'être ? Le lendemain, elle allait épouser un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine et dont elle ne serait probablement jamais amoureuse. Destin tragique pour la princesse de France et bientôt celle de Navarre.

- Irina, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce, j'ai entendu dire que vous veniez d'Allemagne et que vous veniez à peine de sortir d'une longue maladie...

- C'est exact, votre Altesse.

Enfin, ça l'était si on considérait qu'être dans une école de magie était une maladie. Mais mon père -et je le comprends - avait préféré expliquer mon absence en prenant pour excuse ma santé fragile et je ne pouvais l'en blâmer : qu'aurait-il pu dire d'autre ?

- Parlez-moi de votre vie là-bas.

Je ne fus pas surprise ; après tout, elle avait demandé à Ana de lui parler de son enfance espagnole et à Louise de lui décrire les paysages bretons. Mais pour moi, la différence était de taille, je ne pouvais aborder ma vie dans les régions de l'Est. Je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer que j'avais étudié à Lenberg, l'école de magie Allemande et qu'après son mariage je partirais travailler à Wheisnach, l'hôpital magique.

Non, décidément je ne pouvais pas lui parler de ma vraie vie. Mais je ne voulais pas lui mentir alors je lui décrivis les paysages verdoyants, les montagnes et les collines, la verdure omniprésente dans cette partie du pays encore inviolée par l'homme.

Lorsque je me tus, la matinée avait déjà bien avancé et je pris rapidement congé de Marguerite pour rejoindre Ana et Louise.

« Cinq jours, pensai-je, et je retournerais en Allemagne du côté sorcier. Cinq jours et tout serait fini. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, je me levai aux petites heures du matin ; la journée allait être longue. De plus, j'avais été choisie pour être parmi les dix demoiselles d'honneur qui conduiraient la princesse à son futur époux.

Je retrouvai Ana et Louise dans une pièce avec les sept autres demoiselles d'honneur : Charlotte, Hortense, Marie, Hélène, Thérèse, Jeanne et Eugénie. Les costumières nous vêtirent de robes de taffetas bleu roi brodées d'or ainsi que de magnifiques bijoux en or et montés de pierres précieuses. On nous avait toutes coiffées de la même manière, comme l'était la princesse la veille : des tresses montées en couronnes et piquées de myosotis.

Marguerite de Valois était plus belle que jamais. Elle était habillée d'une longue robe de damas rouge brodée de fils d'or et de diamant ; ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade dans son dos et elle supportait avec courage la lourde couronne en or ornée d'énormes rubis brillant de mille feux.

La cérémonie et les trois jours de fête qui la suivirent passèrent à une vitesse folle. En tant que demoiselles d'honneur de bonnes familles, nous fûmes tenues de danser avec des gentilshommes catholiques et protestants.

Notre groupe de dix fut agrandi par Joséphine et Henriette, les deux sœurs cadettes de Thérèse. Nous découvrîmes avec surprise que ces dernières ainsi que Charlotte étaient protestantes, et si certaines d'entre nous furent gênées, je n'en fis pas partie car pour moi ces religions n'avaient plus lieu d'être avec la magie.

La nuit du troisième jour, nous nous étions couchées encore plus tard que les soirs précédents. Ana, Louise et moi nous étions endormies encore toutes habillées, c'est dire !

Pourtant, nous fûmes réveillées quelques heures plus tard par de grands bruits. En grognant, Ana se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre pour réclamer le silence mais lorsqu'elle se retourna vers nous, elle était blême et semblait totalement paniquée.

- Seigneur, gémit-elle, ils viennent les chercher...

- Mais qui donc ? demanda Louise.

- Les protestants !

Louise devint encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était et nous sortîmes en courant de notre chambre.

- Il faut trouver Charlotte, Thérèse et ses sœurs, hurlai-je en sortant ma baguette.

Les deux jeunes femmes me regardèrent étrangement puis semblèrent faire le lien entre le morceau de bois que je tenais et les rumeurs qui couraient.

- Une sorcière ! sanglota la Bretonne. Elle va nous tuer !

- Tu ne crois pas qu'elle l'aurait déjà fait si elle l'avait voulu ? grogna Ana avant de se tourner vers moi. Protège-nous !

J'acquiesçai puis nous nous mîmes à courir jusqu'à l'aile droite du palais, à l'autre bout de nos quartiers, là où couchaient nos amies. En chemin, nous fûmes rejointes par Hélène, Jeanne et Eugénie.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la chambre de Charlotte et Thérèse, nous les trouvâmes dans un état de panique intense. Hortense faisait son possible pour calmer ses compagnes de chambre mais elle-même était terrorisée.

- Mes sœurs, sanglotait Thérèse, mes petites sœurs... Elles dorment en bas !

- Allons les trouver ! m'exclamai-je.

Heureusement pour nous, le combat n'avait pas encore commencé dans le palais et toutes les personnes que nous croisâmes étaient trop occupées à fuir pour regarder un groupe de jeunes filles mené par une sorcière.

Nous découvrîmes Joséphine et Henriette cachées sous leurs draps. D'un geste brusque je me mis à réciter quelques sortilèges basiques censés protéger mes camarades. Ces dernières, hormis Ana et Louise, me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds mais n'eurent pas le temps de poser des questions car un coup de canon retentit, suivi par des hurlements.

Je dus faire preuve de sang-froid devant la panique de Jeanne et Louise qui étaient venues accompagnées de leurs familles. Nous décidâmes que j'enfermerais les autres dans la chambre et que nous partirions toutes les trois pour trouver nos autres compagnes et leurs proches.

- La Princesse… murmura Jeanne alors que nous traversions un couloir étroit et mal éclairé.

En effet, Marguerite de Valois venait dans notre direction. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et ses vêtements déchirés et couverts de taches de sang. Elle transportait avec l'aide d'une servante un homme au corps couvert de sang. Sans hésiter, nous les aidâmes à transporter le blessé jusqu'à une pièce secrète et, devant l'état de la blessure - sûrement due à un coup d'épée -, je pris la décision de sauver la vie de cet inconnu. Sans prêter attention à l'air surpris de la Française et celui horrifié de la bonne, je me penchai sur lui et prononçai quelques formules qui refermèrent la plaie béante de son torse. À peine l'homme hors de danger, nous repartîmes sans prier les deux femmes de ne sortir de la pièce que lorsque tout serait fini.

Nous nous mîmes à courir en appelant en hurlant Hortense et Marie. Alors que nous traversions la remise, nous les trouvâmes cachées derrière les cuves de vin, en larmes mais vivantes. Avec l'aide d'un commis de cuisine, nous poussâmes des cagettes pleines de légumes sur le côté pour découvrir une petite pièce où étaient réfugiés la mère et le petit frère de Jeanne ainsi que plusieurs femmes de chambre et de cuisine. Nous les laissâmes en sécurité et nous sortîmes du palais.

Dehors, le ciel était noir et le sol couleur vermeille, tous nos repères étaient perdus, ensevelis sous les corps. Je ne sais pas comment je fis pour ne pas vomir devant le spectacle des plus macabres qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Partout le sang coulait, les corps mutilés s'empilaient les uns sur les autres. J'eus un frisson d'horreur et je sentis mon sang se glacer.

Les cadavres de femmes protestantes nues, violées et ensanglantées se grava dans ma mémoire, les rues d'habitude pleines de vie étaient désormais remplies de morts. Des hommes et des femmes imploraient la grâce de leurs bourreaux mais ces derniers étaient de marbre. Pire, ils semblaient se réjouir de la peur de leurs victimes ; on aurait cru qu'ils appréciaient de voir leur sang couler sur les pavés de la ville.

Certains protestants essayaient de survivre en se battant mais ils ployaient sous le nombre d'hommes enragés qui se jetaient sur eux comme des chiens affamés se jetant sur un seul et même os.

Au détour d'une ruelle, nous vîmes un catholique en train d'achever sa besogne sur une jeune fille d'à peine quatorze ans. Le visage enfantin de sa victime était couvert de sang et de larmes. Louise voulut intervenir mais je la tirai dans l'ombre. C'était trop tard pour l'aider. L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux yeux luisants de haine tenait une épée dans sa main droite, et avec sa main gauche, il pétrissait avec hargne la chair de l'adolescente.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il la tua, sans hésitation ni pitié pour cette enfant qui aurait pu être sa fille. Il la tua comme on tuait un animal lors de la chasse avec cependant une lueur de satisfaction et de joie dans ses yeux.

J'aurais pu, à l'aide d'un simple sortilège, tuer l'homme mais je n'aurais pas pu la sauver. Son âme, l'essence même de sa vie, s'était éteinte à la minute même où ce monstre avait posé ses mains sur son corps. Si je l'avais gardée en vie, elle serait restée détruite, peut-être même aurait-elle mis fin à ses jours pour ne plus vivre avec le souvenir de cette atroce nuit.

Je secouai la tête pour chasser mes larmes et entraînai Louise de ruelle en ruelle, m'arrangeant pour que ceux qui s'approchaient trop près de nous reçoivent le sort qu'ils méritaient.

Nous retrouvâmes ses parents, morts dans leur chambre avant d'avoir pu fuir, ainsi que sa sœur Clotilde âgée de six ans. Son autre sœur Martha était en vie de même que ses frères Charles, François et Laurent. Ce dernier était gravement blessé à l'épaule. Je le soignai d'un coup de baguette tandis que Louise sanglotait, sa cadette entre ses bras. Les quatre s'étaient réfugiés dans la cave à vin avec l'aide du gérant de l'auberge. Celui-ci était mort en tentant de repousser les Parisiens assoiffés de sang.

Nous restâmes cachés jusqu'à l'aube, lorsque les derniers cris s'éteignirent. Quand enfin nous sortîmes, ce fut pour trouver des corps entassés, attendant que des hommes les portent jusqu'à des charrettes qui les conduiraient dans une fosse commune comme des moins-que-rien. Les murs avaient pris une repoussante teinte rouge.

Les corps de femmes, d'hommes et d'enfants - des paysans, des commerçants, des nobles… Tous avaient été abattus comme des bêtes. Les cadavres jonchaient les rues menant au Palais. Nous y trouvâmes avec un grand soulagement nos camarades saines et sauves. La Princesse aussi était vivante, je l'avais aperçue se disputer violemment avec le roi, son frère.

Ni la Princesse de Valois, ni mes amis et leurs familles ne parlèrent du bout de bois que j'avais utilisé à de multiples reprises durant cette affreuse nuit. Après tout, ma baguette leurs avait sauvé la vie. Ils firent comme si de rien n'était même si à de nombreuses reprises je vis leurs regards intrigués et un peu effrayés.

Nous aidâmes la famille de Charlotte et Thérèse à rentrer. Quant à moi, tout ce que je voulais était partir le plus vite possible ; je voulais oublier les horreurs que j'avais vues.

Le jour de mon départ, je croisai Marguerite de Valois. Une semaine était passée depuis cette funeste St Barthélémy, et pourtant les yeux de la jeune Française restaient mélancoliques, comme si elle avait perdu quelque chose ou quelqu'un sept jours plus tôt.

Elle me dit que son époux était en vie puis elle me serra la main avant de me donner un petit coffre en bois contenant quelques bijoux qui, sans être d'une grande valeur, pouvaient être vendus à bon prix. J'aurais pu - j'aurais même dû – refuser mais je n'en avais pas la force. Et puis si j'avais appris une chose en venant ici, c'était qu'on ne savait jamais de quoi était fait le lendemain.

Je partis du royaume de France accompagnée par Laurent. Je ne sus jamais vraiment pourquoi il m'avait suivie. Peut-être parce qu'un lien s'était créé entre nous après que je lui aie sauvé la vie. Peut-être parce que lui aussi voulait oublier les jours d'horreur qu'il avait vécus.  
Ou tout simplement parce qu'il savait de quoi serait fait le lendemain.


End file.
